Gaelon Riott
Gaelon was once a head scientist for the organization know as the Black Hand he worked in he Alpha division which was deemed the most important. Over time the strain his work put on his family caused him to question his own sense of morality, as he tasked himselfwith the responsibility to find the root of all evil and kill it. It wasn't until his family was slain by Black Hand in cold blood, did he descend into slight madness. The importance of his work taking heed over all else, including his life. History Gaelon grew up in peaceful area. Where the idea of a disagreement usually resulted in a sit down conversation and two sides always working to better compromise. Foreign to him was the concept of violence, murder or death. Such ideals, and barbaric behavior did not exist in his home. HIs parent were peaceful monks who prayed every day and night for the peace and prosperity to last a lifetime. The young Gaelon often joined as he came to cherish life and the benevolence it shared with him. However the solace would be brought to an abrupt end once a mysterious organization known as the Black Hand would arrive. They came under the guise of recruiting exceptionally talents children and child prodigies, allowing them to hone their skills, and grow to be visionaries for the world of magic. Gaelon was one of the plethora of children chosen to spear head the future, and without any second thoughts his parents allowed the 9 year old Gaelon to join. Much to his chagrin he would quickly find that this was just a ruse. Once he was brought to the Ominous looking pyramid that would become his new home he would be enslaved and tested on. They ran test and did experiments to expand the magical containers of the children to allow them intake greater sources of magic as they will grow older allowing their inner container to expand far beyond the normal parameters of humans. Gaelone saw torture in various forms, to both children and adults, this left an imprint on his mind once he was subjected to these same "sessions". Days, upon weeks,m among months passed as he was exposed to treatments and frequent visit by scientist whose only moments of affection came right before the experiments. 5 years had passed and Gaelon was all but a broken shell, his mind was broken, but his heart was strong and ture, and he longed for the love and peace he once knew. For years he had watched the shifts, and security measures of the Black Hands and finally he was ready to do what had never been done. Escape. He and a few other children performed one of the more daring rescue and escape missions in the documented history of Black Hand, as they attempted such a ploy. Of the 65 children that attempted escape, only 4 made it out alive, the rest were either killed on sight or taken back into custody. With his freedom in hand he walked away looking to go back to the place where he could once again be in the embrace of peace and love, where violence had no place. Gealon was headed home. After a weeks pilgrimage to travel back to his town when he arrived what befell his gaze was not one of what he left. His town was destroyed down to the last brick, nothing but rubble, dust and memories was left of this once tranquil town. The emotion overwhelmed him, but even in his time of confusion he did not seek to get even, but instead of a solution. As a teen to young adult his whereabouts were unknown but it was when he was in his mid twenties. That he returned back to Black Hand, the faculty had changed greatly and no one knew that the child who escaped now came back looking to work as a scientist. He was given a preliminary test that required him to hunt down a family and bring then in for testing. He was given the right to kill if need be. Gaelon took the mission looking to finally start his own quest to uncover the root of evil within the human mind and magic. He was forced to kill for the first time, and when he did it was there his madness began. Gaelon also in his attempt to keep his family out of his profession found it hard to ba family man, and still keep his work hidden. The levels of morality he was treading so carefuly not to cross were slowly getting breached, and it began to affect him emotionally with his family. When his wife asked him to stop reporting in he did so gradually over time, however high command in Black Hand saw the content of his work slip, and when the found the source of his problems, they hired someone to quell this problem and ensure he was focused on the task at hand. So on a night where Gaelon was asked to stay late his family was murdered, with Gaelon not even aware of the hit on his loved ones. When he arrived home he came home to see that Black hand already had the situation under control, and they were in pursuitof the person responsible. Unbeknowest to Gaelon Black Hand were the ones to blame, they even lied and told him his family was used as sacrifices by followers of Zeref who wanted to show the dark wizard they were worthy of his teachings. This final chink wihin his heart and mnd is what drove him to seek a soultion to evil, to find it at its root and erase it for all eternity, and then revive his family in a world where evil was absent, an after thought. This led Gaelon to the study of Nirvava, and its abilities, and where Gaelon spent his time creating counter measure to see his mission through. Personality Gaelon comes off as a stable minded person, one who in control of his emotions and feelings. In the past he was a peace dwelling individual beliving love and peace was the answer to any and all issues. However the traumatic experiences soon molded him to see his error in what he now refers to as a'' dream deferred. '' These days its hard to judge him he bases his personality based on the situation around him. If he needs to be cordial and polite he will play that role. If it calls for him to be disrespectful he will glady oblige. What his know is that his heart is closed and he his emotionally disconnected, keeping a poker face even in the deadlist of situations. However when it comes to his Arc of Embodiment created family, only then does his emotions seem to get the better of him. He is a avid reseacher, and is willing to break any morals or views in the name and sake of knowledge. Even sacrifice those who work for him, and are not connected to him. Appearance Gelon dresses in a distintive overcoat that is a scarlet red in color and contrast, with goold buttons within the inner lining of the coat. He wears a black bandanna, with the tied part facing toward the back. His eyes seem to be a dark brown in color within his iris, while his other eye has never been seen open. Possibly a injury caused from the early trauma that plagued his life. He also wears pants that match the color of his over coats with a no t shirt underneath, allowing for the scars of his past to be snee freely from a frontal view. His hair is that of a yellowish green hue that happens to the same coloro of the sash that holds his multiple swords close to him. Power & Abilities